The Demons
by thefancymoon
Summary: Perang berakhir namun masih banyak kesuraman. Hermione memutuskan untuk menjadi relawan di sebuah tempat bernama Rumah Harapan. Tempat dia menemukan bukti kerusakan Perang paling fatal; Draco dan gangguan mentalnya.


**H e r m i o n e**

KEGELAPAN telah berlalu.

Namun, letupan harapan masih memercik lemah, semburat semangat masih malu-malu menelisik jiwa, belum menyengat. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak korban pada sisi kami yang menyebabkan masa berkabung seperti tak mengenal durasi. Atau mungkin karena sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa dilihat dan diafirmasi hanya kehancuran. Sisa perang dan kesuraman.

Ini seperti sensasi yang dirasakan orang buta setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya. Aku memang tidak pernah mengalaminya, tapi aku pernah menyaksikan film dokumenter Muggle mengenai itu. Setelah mengalami kegelapan panjang belasan tahun, seseorang yang tadinya buta saat pertama kali membuka mata setelah operasi tidak langsung bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas kemudian.

Segalanya masih terasa samar, namun setidaknya cahaya itu ada. Dan lambat laun penglihatannya akan sempurna.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penglihatan.

Aku berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menghalangi penglihatanku dari Mrs. Weasley yang tengah memotong sebaskom lobak dengan cara Muggle di depanku. Ia melakukan pekerjaan dapur tanpa tongkat beberapa hari terakhir dan menolak segala jenis bantuan. Dan pakaiannya, sejak hari itu, selalu berupa gaun rumahan polos berwarna gelap.

Ya, sejak hari itu. Hari yang merenggut orang-orang terdekat kami sebagai harga untuk sebuah kemerdekaan. Hari dimana keluarga Weasley kehilangan George.

Kupikir, inilah cara Mrs. Weasley mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sebagai seorang wanita yang dikenal telah mengakhiri kebengisan si psikotik Bellatrix Lestrange, tak pernah sekalipun kulihat air matanya. Meski aku tak tahu bagaimana jika ia tengah sendirian, namun di depan kami ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah jarum jam keluarga yang terpajang di dinding dapur tak pernah berkurang satu.

Dan hal itulah yang menyakiti hatiku. Tersenyum saat hatimu menangis adalah ironi paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada di semesta ini. Aku berusaha untuk menumpukan atensiku pada _headline_ Prophet yang kini berisi hal-hal remeh seperti anak-anak yang tanpa sengaja meledakkan Bom Kotoran di halaman rumah Squib tua. Namun aku tetap membacanya, ralat, pura-pura membaca. Sampai kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingku.

"Dia anak yang sangat manis, bukan begitu?"

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan terhenti. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Harry yang duduk di sebelahku dengan Teddy Lupin di pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang berantakan berwarna hijau lemon cerah yang mengindikasikan ia sedang gembira. Harry dan Ron baru saja mengajaknya berjemur di halaman. Matahari musim panas membuat kulitnya sedikit kemerahan.

"Dia sama sekali tidak rewel." Balas Harry, menimang Lupin kecil itu lalu melirik harian yang tergeletak di hadapanku. Seringaian kecil terpeta di wajahnya, "Tak bisa dipercaya kau masih berlangganan itu."

"Orang-orang seperti Hermione lah yang membuat Prophet masih berjaya hingga sekarang." gumam Mrs. Weasley, mencoba tersenyum jenaka seperti dulu.

Tapi tetap saja. Semua telah berubah. Sebenarnya, Mrs. Weasley tak hanya kehilangan George. Tapi juga Fred. Dia tak lagi seperti yang kami kenal dulu. Sekarang Fred lebih suka menyendiri di loteng dengan dalih menciptakan benda lelucon baru untuk tokonya yang bahkan belum dibuka lagi.

Sepanjang siang itu, aku menghabiskan waktu berkutat di dapur memperhatikan Mrs. Weasley memasak kentang tumbuk dan hidangan untuk makan siang lain dengan nyaris tanpa sihir. Ia menyimpan tongkatnya di saku celemeknya dan hanya menggunakannya secara impulsif untuk mengambil peralatan yang jauh.

Ketika matahari sudah tinggi, barulah Mrs. Weasley mengizinkanku bekerja. Aku merentangkan taplak merah bertotol-totol biru ke meja makan panjang di kebun keluarga Weasley. Disinilah tempat kami makan selama musim panas. Aku menyihir jembalang-jembalang menjadi bunga buatan warna-warni dengan harapan keceriaan bisa menyebar pada seluruh anggota keluarga.

Namun sihir itu tak terlalu berfungsi, kurasa. Karena diriku saja juga belum bisa menyingkirkan kabut yang menyelubungi pikiranku, yang selalu menginisiasi untuk berbuat sesuatu, sebuah aksi. Namun Order melarangku berbuat apa-apa. Jadi semua yang bisa kulakukan adalah menahan diri dan menunggu.

Wingardium leviosa.

Mangkuk dan piring-piring terbang dengan anggun melintasi pintu belakang dan mendarat dengan agak brutal di atas meja makan. Konsentrasi sialan. Kuah sup tercecer dimana-mana.

Aku mendaras Mantra Pembersih saat Ron datang dari arah keluarnya parade makanan dan bergabung denganku. Rambut merahnya masih basah dan titik-titik air di wajahnya membuatnya seakan berkilauan diterpa cahaya.

"Ampun deh, Ron. Kau mandi berapa kali dalam sehari?" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengkonklusi kebiasaan baru Ron yang semi-abnormal.

Yang bersangkutan pura-pura mengerut serius dengan jari-jari tangan membuka, pura-pura menghitung.

"Empat.. _eh,_ lima? Ntahlah, Mione. Habisnya gerah, sih."

Ron menyeringai seperti biasa. Dia baik-baik saja. Perang telah mendewasakan Ronald Weasley dengan begitu cepat tanpa kami sadari. Ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih tangguh dengan kestabilan emosi yang lebih baik. Kusadari Mrs. Weasley menatapnya dengan cara yang tak sama lagi-penuh harapan dan kebanggaan.

Namun Ron memilihku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi hidup luka-lukanya yang sebenarnya. Dia memilihku sebagai pemegang rahasianya.

Ini kuafirmasi di malam setelah kami mengubur George di siang harinya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarku dan masuk tanpa menungguku membuka pintunya. Dan disanalah, di kamar yang hanya dihuni aku karena Ginny menginap di Shell Cottage, Ron memelukku begitu erat hingga tulangku terasa lumat.

Kemudian bahuku terasa hangat oleh air matanya.

Begitulah Ron yang kukenal sekarang. Sejak malam yang berakhir dengan sedikit panas dan penuh emosi terpendam itu, kami tak pernah membahasnya lagi. Dan Ron tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata.

Namun, dari seringaiannya barusan aku tahu dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia sudah baik-baik saja.

Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ginny, dan Percy bergabung beberapa menit kemudian. Ted sudah tertidur pulas di atas hammock kecil yang dibuatkan oleh Fleur. Dan Fred.. dia jarang makan bersama kami. Sampai-sampai keabsenannya siang ini sudah hampir jadi hal biasa.

Hal ini membuatku teringat akan Ibuku yang pernah membacakan cerita dongeng dengan pesan moral tertulis di halaman akhirnya :

 _Waktu akan menyembuhkan setiap luka._

Waktu.

Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?

Netraku menatap kelopak bunga kuning buatanku yang tangkainya sudah berubah bentuk menjadi aneh. Sihir itu sudah hampir hilang bahkan sebelum efeknya kelihatan. Aku menghela napas panjang,

Apakah aku bisa baik-baik saja?

 **D r a c o**

KUPIKIR Azkaban-lah tempat hukuman paling menyiksa di dunia. Namun ternyata masih ada yang lebih parah lagi. Dan terimakasih banyak kepada omong kosong sialan bernama takdir yang membuatku-terimakasihbanyak-berada di tempat itu sekarang.

Ada yang lebih buruk dari Dementor yang mengecupmu dalam diam yang mengerikan. Awalnya memang mengerikan, tapi setelah kewarasanmu mulai menipis, percayalah, itu hanya akan jadi semacam rutinitas hambar. Kontinu dan tanpa esensi. Seperti mengganti kaus kaki dua hari sekali.

Mungkin mereka tahu hal seperti di atas tak terlalu menyiksaku. Tentunya tak boleh begitu-ya, ya, ya.. hukuman memang harus menyiksa bukan? Jadi orang-orang busuk itu menempatkanku kesini.

Dalam keadaan setengah waras, mereka bilang.

Tapi aku tidak tahu standardisasi kewarasan mereka.

Namun kukira seseorang yang waras tidak akan menyebut tempat ini sebagai Rumah Penyembuhan dan Harapan.

Pertama kali mendengar itu aku tertawa keras bersama mungkin, para leluhurku di neraka sana. Ayahku-oh! Tawanya bahkan seakan bergaung di telingaku.

Harapan, mereka bilang.

Dan mereka mengklaim diri sebagai orang waras.

Mereka mencekokiku berbagai macam pil bundar dan vial berisi cairan warna-warni dengan rasa pahit yang merembes ke lidah. Katanya untuk mengurangi delusi dan menyeimbangkan pikiran.

Bah. Sekarang siapa yang gila? Jelas-jelas kini kulihat pria tua berjenggot itu ada di hadapanku. Menanti ajalnya.

Jika ini delusi, maka entah apa manfaat dari obat-obatan itu.

\- - -

 _Note_

:

Rencana ga akan nulis multichap fic sebelum Believe or Leave rampung ternyata gagal total wkwk._. Ide untuk The Demons ini minta ditelurkan dengan cepat gabisa nunggu lagi. Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk memakai gaya nulis seperti ini which is harder than kalau cuma dari satu sudut pandang. But I'll do my best! *kencangkanikatkepala*

Semoga fik ini menghibur ya =3

Review?


End file.
